广播剧2 Sunny day life
"What was it going to do with stolen underwear?" ... "I could understand if it was new but someone else already used it. I wouldn't want it used." --"There lies the value." ~ Kyoko Sakura and Homura Akemi discussing the value of used panties. The Drama CD came with the "Puella Magi Madoka Magica DVD volume 3". The official title for this Drama CD is "Sunny Day Life". Summary The scene starts at Mitakihara Middle School and Kazuko-sensei calls Madoka to come forward for her test. Madoka is surprised to learn it has a bad grade. Apparently Madoka has been neglecting her studies ever since she became a Puella Magi. Sayaka is none the better either, apparently she is a bigger idiot than Madoka because of her lower test score. Hitomi approaches the both of them and lends them her notes, Madoka is happy to accept Hitomi's help but Sayaka refuses her help. The reason that Hitomi is helping Sayaka is because she wants her fight with her "rival" to be fair. Instead, the two girls ask Mami if they can study at her house, which she accepts. When they arrive there, however, Homura and Kyoko are also with them, which Sayaka questions their presence. Homura states that she came to help Madoka with studying, while Kyoko only came for some of Mami's cake. A complete translation is available among the external links. Observation "Hm, I see... So these are... Hitomi's panties... So she goes around wearing something like this..." --"Sayaka-chan..." ~ Sayaka examining Hitomi's panties with dubious interest while Madoka disapproves what she is doing. *The actual timeline in which the story take place is unknown, but it appears to be one of those after the fourth timeline in Episode 10 of the original TV anime (although some speculate that it falls before the third timeline). In this unknown timeline, all the girls are working together and perhaps they are all friends. **The first, second, and third timelines are out of the question because of Moemura, in the fourth timeline Madoka didnt made a contract until Walpurgis Night. The current Homura in the Drama CD sounds and behaves as the Homura that we know but she is slightly more friendlier, it is speculated that this Homura is from a timeline prior to the fifth timeline (suggesting that there are additional timelines prior to "Timeline 5"). **Madoka meets a black cat for the first time, it is unknown if this is Amy. **Homura noted in the episode that "it might be good if such a timeline exists". **It can be noticed that the personality of Homura is not as cold and ruthless as she was in the original TV anime. **Sayaka asked Homura . *Kyubey heard Hitomi's scream so the five girls went into action. **Madoka and Sayaka mistakenly thought . Madoka implored him not to get close to Hitomi, while Sayaka said she would never forgive him if he did so. **Mami shot the suspect with Tiro Finale but missed. **Finally they found the suspect . *** *The closest we will ever get to fanservice and it is in audio format only. **Kyoko is still "innocent" as she doesnt understand as to why would someone steal used panties. ***Apparently Homura understands the value of used panties. Fans can interpret this however they like. ***Used panties are good material for **We get to see hear about Hitomi's pantsu for the first time. Again, in audio format only. ***Sayaka eagerly volunteers to hold on to the dirty panties for Madoka. ****Sayaka checking Hitomi's panties with dubious interest. *****Sayaka sniffing Hitomi's pantsu. ******Still Pantsu audio-fanservice only. **Madoka naked in the bathtub. Again, audio-fanservice only. ***Kyubey trying to convince to an exasperated Madoka that "he" doesn't see himself as male (in human terms) so "he" doesnt understand why "he" isn't allowed to be in the bathroom with a naked Madoka. ****Madoka isnt buying it. *****Neither are the fans. ****Kyoubey: "Madoka, why are you treating me as if I’m a pervert? Even if I see you in the nude, I can’t feel anything!" *****Ouch! He also hurt Madoka's pride as a woman. *The Hidamari-esque background music and sound. **If Madoka was Hidamari Sketch minus the Gen Urobuchi gore and despair. **Not coincidentally, the additional background music was composed by Tomoki Kikuya who was also in charge for Hidamari BGMs. **The scenario for this drama CD was written by Miku Oshima, Hidamari Sketch scriptwriter. **Kyubey is illustrated as a perverted idiot magical pet being fed cat food only. *Lots of Engrish. **Kyoko: Sayaka. IZU. VERI. FOORISHU. **Kyoko: OH MAI GODDO. **Kyoko: San kyu~. (while mouth is full) *Madoka's and Sayaka's school grades get affected after becoming a Puella Magi, turning them into idiots. **Test scores: Madoka is still smarter than Sayaka . ***Madoka only failed her English test. Sayaka not only failed her English but also her Math test. ****Sayaka, you are still a fool no matter which timeline. **Both Mami and Homura passed their test. ***Madoka is worried that any idiot can become a magical girl. ****Kyubey mentions that it is not unprecedented or unheard of for girls of lower intelligence to join (apparently, Kyubey sets low standards when it comes to intelligence). Girls who lack the brain power to develop intelligent tactics tend to rely on brute force and brawn to win battles. However, he deplores such simplistic tactics and doesn't recommend it. *****Homura interprets Kyubey's tactless response as saying that Madoka is dumb. Another reason why Homura hates this furball of hell. ****Mami tries to cheer her up by reminding Madoka that while grades are important, they do not reflect her value as an excellent magical girl. **Sayaka suspects Homura but she denies it. ***However, Homura suggests to Madoka that she is willing to use her powers . Madoka refuses her offer, of course. ***Then Homura advices Madoka to give up about thinking new names for her ultimate/secret attack late at night. She should be focusing in studying hard, rather than scribbling down more of those awful and lame names on her notebook. Madoka is embarrassed since Homura knows her too well and sees everything about her. ****Homura is worried that Madoka would be laugh at if she comes up an embarrassing name for her magical attack. ****This is not evidence that Homura is spying on Madoka... of course not. *****Homura may know this from a past timeline(s) where Madoka did this around the same time, and was laughed at, so it'd be typical of Homura to try and saved Madoka from repeating this embarrassment. ******Considering how Kyoko mercilessly teases Mami, one can see why. *Mami is made fun of her "Tiro Finale" by Kyoko for the first time in this Drama CD, the second time will be in the [[Drama CD 3|Drama CD "Farewell Story"]]. *The most evil, manipulative, alien bastard in the universe is treated like a common house pet by prepubescent school girls. **Granted, they are unaware of Kyubey's true nature under the facade of a cute magical creature. It could explain his creative way of "offing" many of the girls with despair when the time comes. Speculation *This Drama CD was very light, fluffy, cute, and so slice of life. If prior experience has taught us anything is that if they are faithful to the series formula then this means that Gen Urobuchi must be preparing something dark, heartbreaking, and brutal for the next Drama CD. **Dammit, Urobuchi. *Although a harmonious atmosphere is portrayed throughout the drama, it is clear that . It is because . ** In this case the Drama CD may take place in *** Unlikely. In Drama CD 2, Sayaka seems to be friendly to Kyoko. She didn't show hostility to Homura, either. There is another possibility that it might just be in Homura's dream only. **** If it is a dream, that would make the whole episode very cruel. Fanart File:Fanart drama cd 2.png|Kyubey no ecchi! File:Madoka homura bath.jpg|How it should have ended... File:Homumado in the bath washing back.png File:Hikari Drama CD II Mamisan & QB.jpg| File:WE MUST GO WIDER!!!!.jpg|What I got from this Drama CD File:Homuhomu pantsu neko.jpg File:Kyouko tiro finale.jpg|Kids, dont grow up like these girls and come up with lame names for magical attacks. File:Kyomami tiro finale!.jpg|Mami may wanna rethink that whole "I am not scared anymore" and "I have friends" thing. File:Sayaka is very foolish.jpg File:Kyousaya romantic pasta scene.jpg|They had spaghetti without the spaghetti scene? What a missed opportunity... File:Kyousaya pervert.png|Sayaka the Pervert and Kyoko the Pure: This Drama CD taught us is always the one you less suspected. File:Kyosaya pasta!.jpg|Kyoko: We’re Japanese, Japanese should use chopsticks to eat everything! File:Puella magi hidamari magica.jpg| File:13b83f90b0524835474f95c5efc14c15.jpg|"Chidamari Madoka Sketch": The heartwarming tale of the every day life of magical girls and their wishes. By the healing type writer, Gen Urobuchi. See Also *[[Drama CD 1|Drama CD 1, "Memories of you"]] *[[Drama CD 3|Drama CD 3, "Farewell Story"]] *Drama CD 4, ''"Summer Magical Girl Training Camp!! *Episode 10 *Blu-Ray 3 Interview Translations External Links *Drama CD 2 translation or Alternate site for same translation. *Audio-visual presentation of Drama CD (dclives) *Fan made version of the Drama CD with English subs and sketch art *Fan sketches from the Drama CD 2 category:广播剧